


The Things that Haunt Us

by Emilythegirlwhodreamed



Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, It's kinda angsty but fluffy at the same time, Nightmares, Thorne has nightmares about stabbing Cress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 22:37:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5433374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilythegirlwhodreamed/pseuds/Emilythegirlwhodreamed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the line in Winter "I'm going to have nightmares about that moment for the rest of my life, Cress." Thorne has nightmares about stabbing Cress, and Cress comforts him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Things that Haunt Us

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a Cresswell oneshot idea that I had (I'm a total sucker for the nightmare trope, so of course I had to write this). I hope you enjoy! Feel free to leave a comment (every time you leave a comment/kudos a fanfiction writer gets their wings). I didn't really get a chance to edit this, so please excuse any mistakes.  
> (Of course, the characters and universe belong to the talented Marissa Meyer. I'm just borrowing them for a bit.)

He shoved the gun out of Cress's hand, and then he raised the knife, he couldn't stop himself, no matter how hard he tried, no matter how much he looked in her terror filled eyes, he couldn't control his own arm anymore-He plunged the knife into her stomach, and the wound instantly started bleeding. _No, no, this can't be happening. I can't lose her.._ Her eyes were filled with pain. The queen forced him to go after Cinder again, but he wasn't even paying attention, he couldn't get Cress out of his head, the terror, and pain, the way she reached for him even as he stabbed her, even as he almost killed her. He didn't know what happened, he didn't care, he was back at Cress's side again, both of them covered in her blood,  
"Carswell." His name was like a slap in the face "Don't blame yourself. Promise me you won't blame yourself."  
"Cress..."  
"Carswell.." she took a deep, shuddering, breath, one that she never let out.  
He heard himself scream, and then the scene dissolved before him.  


~~~

  
"Cress! Cress!!" He woke up screaming in the darkness, a part of him told him it was just a dream, but he couldn't remember what actually happened, it all seemed so real, all he could think of was her blues eyes staring up at him, the blood all over her dress. His screams turned into shuddering breaths.  
"Captain?"  
He looked when he heard the soft voice that he'd come to love so much. "Cress?" her name came out more of a strangled sob.  
he jumped up and ran over to her, wrapping her up in her arms, holding her as close as he could.  
"Shhh. It's okay. You're okay. It's all over. It was just a nightmare." she pulled back just enough to look at him, but he wouldn't dare let go of her.  
She put her hand on his jaw, rubbing her thumb back and forth on his cheek, a gesture that he's come to love. "Are you okay? Do you want to talk about it?"  
He nodded his head and pulled her into him again, She was short enough the he could rest his chin on the top of her head.  
"What was it about?"  
It took him a minute to answer, partly because the memory hurt too much to think about, and partly because he thought it was obvious, it was obviously about her.  
"Captain?"  
"It was about the day we overthrew Levana." He said into her hair, breathing in and smelling the apple shampoo she had been using since they started living on the Rampion. "It was about me stabbing you. I don't think I'll ever be able to get that picture out of my head. I could've killed you, Cress, I don't think I ever would have been able to live with himself if I lost you."  
She pulled back again, looking up at him, he looked tired, and pale. "Hey." She said, he kept avoiding her eyes. "Hey, look at me." he finally turned his head and looked at her, the amount of love he saw in her eyes hurt almost as much as anything, he didn't deserve for her to look at him like that. "I don't blame you for what happened. I never could. It wasn't your fault. But now you need to forgive yourself. I'm okay. I'm still here. The woman who did that to me is dead. I'm still here, and I love you."  
She reached up and wiped a tear off of his cheek. He was never much of a crier, but with Cress looking at him like that.. she stood up on her tiptoes and kissed him, he wrapped his arms around her again and pulled her even closer than before. The kiss was tender and and gentle and protective, like they had all the time in the world. He still felt the weight of what happened to her, but maybe if she could forgive him, it would be okay. She was, after all, still here with him. A fact that he never wanted to change.  
They finally broke the kiss to take a breath of air, she laid her head on his chest, listening to his heart beat. The energy shifted when She suddenly realized that they were standing here in the dark, her in the shorts and thin t shirt that they got from earth, and Thorne without a shirt. She felt her face flush, but she found that she really didn't want to leave. Reluctantly she said "I guess we should both get some sleep, we've got a big day tomorrow." She kissed his cheek (it was more his jaw, with him standing up straight like that she couldn't really reach his cheek.) and tried to step back, but he held on to her.  
"Cress." he whispered, there was something different about his voice, it sounded thick and gravelly, but not with pain and guilt like it had before. It made Cress's heart speed up a little. "Stay."  
She raised her eyebrows at him. "Just, to sleep!" He sounded slightly startled "I mean, I just don't want to say goodnight again, to let you go. Will you stay with me?"  
"Of course I will."  
They laid down on the bed, Cress laid her head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her.  
"Goodnight, Cresent. I love you." he whispered as he kissed her hair.  
"I love you too, Carswell." 


End file.
